


If Life Would Always Go As Planned, Wouldn't Be Boring?

by kuroshit



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroshit/pseuds/kuroshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank owns a tattoo parlor. One day (it must be destiny), a young woman called Lindsay walks in with a miserable Gerard tagging along. Immediate attraction between Gerard and Frank leads to events that not even the Gods could have foreseen.</p>
<p>*Important: Lindsay was actually meant to be my original character and not to be copied off Lyn-Z (mind her name is written LindsEy not LindsAy). Honestly it's a fucking coincidence...I was aware that Gerard is married, but only after starthing this fic I researched who he's married to.*<br/>*Important 2.0: as you will probably notice, I have changed some things concerning the band to fit my plot. I hope you will forgive me;)*</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Life Would Always Go As Planned, Wouldn't Be Boring?

Chapter 1: Nightmare Tattoo Parlor

The rain poured down onto the grey city's uncountable skyscrapers and the people were rushing along the streets holding umbrellas or having a hood pulled deep into the face. New York currently felt like the wettest place on the entire planet. One of those many people was Gerard Way, a man in his late twenties, who was cursing silently that he had accompanied his best friend in this shitty weather- her begging and pouting had gotten the better of him and he regretted it.  
"How far is it actually, Lindsay?" Gerard asked the young woman walking next to him. Unlike the majority of the people, she had neither umbrella or hood to prevent her from getting wet and so her dark green hair was soaking wet and clinging to her face. She smiled at Gerard even though he radiated grumpiness.  
"It's just 'round the corner over there", she said and pointed towards the Starbucks on the corner.  
Gerard sighed, but walked on without complaining further. 

They reached the Starbucks and while walking past, Gerard glanced longingly into the warm coffee shop.  
"It won't take long. We can grab some coffee afterwards", Lindsay said and grinned. Lindsey sure saw everything; she even saw it if he glanced at hot guys, and be it just for a second.  
"Sounds good. And you can take as much time as you need- it's a big decision after all", Gerard replied and smiled for the first time on this grey, wet day. A few shops on, Lindsay stopped in front of a small shop that said "Nightmare Tattoo Parlor" on it.  
"Here it is", Lindsay chirped and pushed open the door. Gerard followed her and was surprised: the room they stood in was larger than he had guessed, the walls were white and decorated with pictures of tattoo motives on skin and paper. In a corner he saw a jack-o-lantern glowing in an angry orange.  
"Hi, how can I help you?" Asked a male voice and Gerard turned towards the origin, which, or rather, who was sitting at a dark wooden desk. Gerard couldn't help but stare at the young man: his hair was short and bleached at the sides and in the middle was a line of dark, longish black hair that fell into the guy’s handsome face. He smiled kindly, his silver lip ring reflecting the light, and with sparkling eyes. His arms were inked and he had a piece of paper with some sketch on it lying in front of him.  
Lindsay elbowed Gerard. He snapped out of staring and blushed slightly.  
"Um, hi", Gerard mumbled awkwardly.  
"Hi, I want my first tattoo and I thought I'd come here to talk a bit and bombard you with questions- if you've got the time." Lindsay always talked with ease to strangers and Gerard envied her for this ability. "I'm Lindsay by the way. And that's my friend Gerard", Lindsay added. The young man laughed- a very pleasant sound.  
"I'm Frank. Yeah you're definitely right here. Do you wanna take a seat? I've currently got some free time cause one of the guys with an appointment chickened out." Frank motioned to the chairs in front of the desk. Lindsay and Gerard took a seat. Gerard, who had noticed that he was still wearing his hood.  
"You wanna hang your jackets? You look pretty soaked", Frank asked and got up.  
"Yeah thanks that would be great!" Lindsay responded and handed Frank her wet hoodie. Gerard handed him the leather jacket and avoided to look into his eyes. He looked at Lindsay who wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Gerard kicked her slightly. Meanwhile, Frank was seated again.  
"So what kind of tattoo are you looking for? Have you got anything in mind yet?" Frank asked.  
"Um I was thinking about a tattoo to cover my left arm. I was thinking of a parade kind of motive. But not a colorful parade, more like a parade of the dead and obscure things- a black parade." While explaining, Frank's face had lit up more and more and now he seemed be buzzing with excitement. Way too cute.  
"Wow that sounds really awesome!" Frank said enthusiastically, "Have you maybe made some sketches how you imagine it all to roughly look like?" Lindsay shook her head.  
"I haven't made any sketches, but Gee made some while I talked and described the parade to him." Lindsay looked at Gerard. "Come on, don't be shy get out the papers, swee-"  
"Don't." Gerard interrupted her, just managing to avoid being called "sweety" in front of Frank. Cramming through his pockets, he produced a couple of folded, slightly crumpled papers. He handed them to a slightly grinning Frank, who took them and looked at the sketches closely, examining them. When Frank looked up again at Gerard, something that could have been awe was in his eyes.  
"Wow these are great! I really like the colors you've chosen and especially the skeleton playing the drum is great. If it's ok with you, I'd like to re-do the sketch of the complete parade and make lines more clear and add color to it. It'll be easier to tattoo it if the lines feel familiar." Frank looked first at Gerard and then at Lindsay. Lindsay smiled.  
"Yeah sure. Gee and me were still disputing if red should be the only color or if more should be added." Lindsay paused and looked at Gerard, who felt uncomfortable to have the attention of two utterly attractive people on him.  
"It's your tattoo Lin... You have to like the colors..." He mumbled.  
"Gee, don't be ridiculous! Your opinion means a lot to me and you know that silly!"  
"Yeah I think your opinion on colors and design seems to be valid as well- the way the parade looks now in terms of color is really great. However I think a little brown would look good and make it seem more lively", Frank suddenly said. Lindsay's eyes lit up.  
"Let's try it!" She exclaimed.  
"I mean it would just be a test and then you can decide which looks best", Frank replied. Gerard felt the others eyes rest on him again while he looked intently at his sketches lying on Frank's desk. Brown and red added to the Black Parade...why not? It did seem like a genuinely good idea and it would produce an interesting result.  
"Hmhm." Gerard nodded and his black hair bounced up and down. "Yeah it would be interesting to add another element of color. It would give the whole thing a sepia-touch."  
Gerard looked up again and saw Lindsay trying to sit calmly in her chair while being all squirrelly.  
"Um so if that's decided... Can I keep the originals or should I make copies? I won't draw on the originals, don't worry. So would you like to make an appointment to discuss the further design of your tattoo?" Frank asked Lindsay and Gerard noticed that Frank had a nose ring as well. Perfect. Just perfect. Fuck. Could this man be any more perfection? Frank was exactly Gerard's type.  
"Yeah sure. When do you have a free slot?"  
"Next week Friday afternoon at about", Frank flicked through his calendar, "oh at the same time as today- so at three. Would that suit you?"  
"Yeah that's perfect. I don't have goddamn university next Friday..." Frank grinned at her comment. Suddenly Lindsay turned to Gerard and grinned like she was up to no good. He braced himself for the worst.  
"Sooo Gee", she started in a sickly sweet voice, "You want to accompany me again next week? I'd be really happy if you'd have time." Gerard had expected something like this and it didn't make him happy. Sure, he got to see Frank again- but exactly this was why he didn't want to come. Firstly, Frank was brutally hot and secondly he was probably straight. However, Gerard couldn't resist the slightly pleading look in Lindsay's eyes and so he nodded slowly.  
"Yeah I guess if I get enough work done I can come."  
"Thanks Gee!" Lindsay hugged him and Frank seemed pleased as well. Or that's what Gerard interpreted the look in the hazel eyes to be.  
"So we better get going..." Gerard said and stood up. Lindsay nodded and bounced up. Frank stood up as well and held out his hand. Lindsay took it smiling broadly and said:  
"See ya and thanks for your help."  
"Nah no problem. It's my job after all."  
Then Frank turned to Gerard and looked directly into his eyes. Gerard felt like drowning in those brown eyes that were intoxicating. As if in a dream, Gerard raised his hand and shook the other's inked hand. Frank smiled at him and Gerard couldn't help but smile back.  
"So see ya next week; at the same time", Frank said and afterwards Gerard would swear that the tattoo artist had winked at him.  
"Yeah", he replied and snapped out of his trance-like state when a certain somebody with green hair kicked him painfully. Gerard let go of Frank's hand and glared at his best friend. Unimpressed by his death-glare, Lindsay tossed Gerard's jacket at him. He awkwardly managed to catch it and put it on. Then he went directly for the door. Not forgetting his manners, Gerard held open the door for Lindsay who waved "Goodbye" at Frank again. With a last "Bye" Gerard followed Lindsay out onto the street.  
 


End file.
